


bound

by newt_scamander



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Coping, Cutting, F/M, Gen, Mild Kink, Rope Bondage, Self-Harm, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: why do I write better when I’m half asleep.for my little love bug!!!!





	bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kybercrystalheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybercrystalheart/gifts).



> why do I write better when I’m half asleep. 
> 
> for my little love bug!!!!

I need help today. 

Vanya Hargreeves looked her phone and turned it face down. Then she lifted it up and saw her lock screen. She put it back down and lifted her cup to her lips to sip at it as casually as she could. She put it down and looked out the window and almost spit the tea out when her phone vibrated. She pushed it away and took another drink, trying to calm her shaking hands. Then she reached for it and picked it up, even though it weighed one thousand pounds and was white hot. 

cinco: sure! I can come by at four thirty if that’s okay? 

Now her heart was pounding in her chest for a different reason. He had said yes. He was coming over today to see her. To help her. There was so much to do. Four thirty. She put her hair up into a pony tail and stood up sharply. 

perfectly fine! I’ll see you then.

She went to the kitchen and cleaned up, tossed a few things into the slow cooker and loaded the dishwasher. Better. Then she went into the living room and moved her furniture around until it was better. Two hours to go. 

She went into her office and sat down. The type writer was staring at her, the stark white paper insulting her. Not a writer. Just a fraud. She pulled a book off the shelf and walked back out to the living room and sat down. She started reading and for a moment things were okay. Her heartbeat slowed down, she could breathe again. It was okay. 

The next thing she knew there was a warm hand holding her own and rubbing the back of it. “Vanya. Wake up.” 

She sat up quickly. Five was sitting in front of her, the house was dark and cold but she was warm. There was a blanket in her lap. “Five...” She whispered, her heart pounding in her chest. “I-I must’ve fallen asleep. I’m sorry. What time is it?” 

“6. I’ve been here since 4:30 but you looked like you needed some rest.” He said. “I followed the recipe on the card by the crock pot and unloaded your dishwasher but I didn’t want to wake you. Do you feel better?” 

She nodded slowly. “Thank you. I’m sorry I fell asleep. I-i just lost track of time. Are you hungry? I don’t- I can- I’m sorry.” She said, standing up and folding the blanket. She almost lost her balance and reached out for him in a panic. 

“Hey. Hey. Relax, V. I’m right here. Breathe with me.” Five said calmly, holding her back and breathing in deeply to help soothe her. “In and out.” He encouraged. 

She pressed her face into his chest and breathed deeply. He smelled like salt and ink and it settled her stomach immediately. “In and out.” She agreed. 

Five let go of her, still holding her hand. “Why don’t we start? Dinner will keep.” 

She nodded. “Please.” 

He led the way to her bedroom and pushed her against the bed. “Have you been good to yourself today?” He asked, knowing the answer. 

She looked up at him. “No. I was unkind.” She whispered. 

“We’ll make that up. What’s your safe word?” He asked. 

“Violin.” She said automatically. She glanced over at her violin and took a deep breath. 

“Good girl.” He whispered, leaning gently over to kiss her forehead. Then he straightened up. It was beginning. He stepped forward and pulled her shirt up over her head. She was just wearing a bralette under it so he pulled that off too and she immediately felt exposed. It was okay. She trusted him. He caught her chin and pulled her face up. He offered nothing. “Lay down.” His voice wasn’t unkind but it was most definitely a command. She had to follow it. She obeyed wordlessly. She felt hands on her hips as he pulled her pants down, followed by her underwear and then her socks. She was completely naked and he was completely clothed. It was so unbalanced. But she didn’t have to worry. That wasn’t her job anymore. 

She could feel him touching her, rubbing his fingers over her legs. The scars, tiny white lines that crossed each other up and down. Each one was a mistake. But they were faded now, forgotten. There hadn’t been a new entry in months. His fingers disappeared and were swiftly replaced with his lips. Her eyes fluttered quickly. He was so gentle with her. 

“On your knees.” He said gently. 

She moved to her knees and folded her hands behind her back and listened. He was pulling rope out, tens of feet of rope. She heard it hit the anchor in the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. A few moments later she felt his hands on her. He threaded the rope between her legs and around her waist before moving on. 

Five was good at knots. He liked tying them, he liked untying them. He liked helping Vanya the most though. He went about it slowly and carefully, pulling the rope tight enough to keep her together but not tight enough to hurt her. Never. He went further and further up her torso and abdomen before he paused. “Further?” 

She nodded wordlessly; lost in bliss from the sensation of being so taken care of. 

He continued to her chest and wrapped her arms behind her back. Then he coiled the rest around her neck, tight enough to constrict but again, never to hurt. Then he kneeled down and looked at her. “Vanya.” 

Vanya nodded. She could hear him but he felt far away. Like he was on the shore and she was floating, in a boat. It felt good. She smiled serenely, her breathing slow and steady. 

“I’m going to hang you now, okay? What’s your safe word?” He asked. 

“Violin.” She repeated, nodding slowly. 

He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. “Good girl.” He said, picking her up. He checked all his knots and slack to make sure it didn’t hurt. Then he gently put the hooks through the loops and let go. 

Vanya was suspended, Five’s handiwork supporting her as she spun. It felt like heaven. She wasn’t worried about work. She wasn’t worried about dinner. She wasn’t worried. 

Five sat down her bed and watched her spin. It was beautiful to watch her relax so fully. She deserved this peace. He sat there and watched for a few more minutes before pulling out their journal and writing about the scene. He left made sure to write about her as well as the knots he had tied. How she had messaged him first and done so well sitting still while he tied her up. How peaceful she looked. How proud he was. 

It felt like weeks or months later when Five pulled her down. He untied her gently and put her in a warm bath. She smiled sleepily at him as he massaged the tie joints. “Hi. Thank you.” She whispered. 

“Of course. Of course.” He soothed. “Do you feel good?” 

Vanya nodded. “Yes. Will you stay?” 

“Of course. All night. Should we watch a movie and have dinner?” He offered, braiding her hair back. 

She nodded again. “Yes. I’m sorry. I’m... still coming back.” 

Five smiled and leaned to kiss her. “Don’t worry. It’s my pleasure.” 

He pulled her out of the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy towel she reserved for nights like these. He put her in shorts and a tank top and put her dinner in front of her. She waited while he fixed his own plate and joined her on the couch. 

She was clean and safe and warm and cared for. It was all she had ever wanted and Five was the only one who’d ever given it to her.


End file.
